A Wolf and His Fox
by ChaosSolider82
Summary: There is more to Stiles than anyone ever knew. The same can be said for his entire family. See what happens when Stiles' true potential is awakened and he is done with letting everyone walk all over him and those he cares about without consequences. His enemies are going to be in for a very horrific surprise for threatening/harming those that Stiles hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

It was nights like these where he was called to a private meeting with the Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills California by threat of bodily harm that made Stiles regret that he ever stepped into the supernatural world. Stiles would sometimes internally lie to himself thinking that he would have been content to just live a normal life without all of the supernatural. He knew that even if he sometimes wished for a normal life, he would not feel as complete. Stiles found the supernatural fascinating and now that he knew that it was real, he just could not get enough. What is truly bothering Stiles, was the fact that the fact that no less than 24 hours after witnessing a brutal attack from the latest supernatural monster, the alpha Derek Hale wanted answers. It's not like Stiles did not have a general answer for Derek, but Stiles did not need for Derek to threaten to rip his throat out for the information. Stiles would have gladly given Derek the information if he had just asked. He could do without the violent and alarming erotic threats.

Yes, Stiles Stilinski will admit to himself that he had a massive crush on Derek Hale that completely eclipsed his former obsession with Lydia Martin. He was not sure when it had begun, but he knew for sure that if Derek ever found out about his feelings, that it would be the end of his life. Thinking about Derek triggered his ADHD brain to wonder why Derek and his new betas were threatening him if Scott was part of Derek's pack. Derek knew that Stiles was pro-pack, so why was the threat needed? All of Stile's thoughts ceased when he arrived a Beacon Hill High School pool just in time to see Derek and Erika using basketballs to practice the quick use of a partial shift to destroy the balls. This sight warmed his heart a little seeing Derek actually teaching his new betas. Stile had a feeling that if Scott had not been so stubborn then Derek might have been able to help him more. As if sensing that Stiles had arrived, Derek turned and faced Stiles simultaneously destroying the basketball in his hands.

"Stiles, about time you showed up," Derek said with his usual scowl set firmly in place. Stiles sighed internally because it was not like he could just teleport whenever he was called. He was human after all.

"Well yes almighty alpha. I came as quickly as my still recovering body could carry me since my jeep was just used as a murder weapon. Seriously, was the threatening necessary? I was going to come to you with the information as soon as I had enough to give you. That way the pack wouldn't be hunting down a monster with no idea what is going on. It would be like watching a puppy chases its tail." Stiles snarked back at Derek, which caused both of the wolves present to growl at the puppy comment.

"Stiles!" Derek growled out his eye becoming slightly red. Stiles inwardly smirked at how easy it was to rile Derek up with a few well timed canine comments. Considering who was in Derek's pack, the puppy statement was pretty accurate especially with Isaac. It always amazed Stiles that he would be able to elicit a verbal response from Derek rather than his usual form of communication throw manipulation of his facial features.

"Alright, alright this is what I know about the new monster in town." Stiles said quickly before not wanting to make the wolves any angrier. He then launched into a very detailed explanation of what he had witnessed, experienced and what he was able to uncover about the creature in the 24 hour span of time that he was given. Normally he would have flown off on to some tangent topic mid-way through his explanation, but considering what the creature did the night before Stiles able to stay on track. When he was finished with his recount of what happened, he took a breath and looked at Derek who's scowl had gotten deeper and darker.

"Well what is this thing?" Erika demanded, since being turned and being cured of her epilepsy she had very little patience.

"Erika," Derek started, "this creature that Stiles described is what is known as a Kanmia. It is sometimes the result of what can happen if the bite of an Alpha werewolf takes but there is some internal conflict within the person. Among the werewolf world, a Kanmia is considered an..."

"Abomination," Stiles finished for Derek. Stiles knew in his mind what Derek might be thinking, but before he got a chance to stop Derek's though process Erika spoke again.

"You said it had a long tail with acid green scales right," she said cautiously her whole body tense. Stiles saw that Derek had tensed as well and knew that it was not a good sign.

"Yeah it did, and I am going to go out on a limb and say that it is right behind me." Stiles replied without waiting for a response turned around. He saw the beast as it was slowly creeping through the stands on the far side of the pool. Stiles kept his eyes glued to the Kanmia while slowly backing up towards Derek and Erika not entirely fond of being paralyzed a second time in the span of 24 hours. All of the sudden the Kanmia hissed and blurred away in a burst of speed. Half a second later Erika was thrown across the pool. She tried to stand, but couldn't even move a muscle. There was a small yet noticeable cut on her cheek that the Kanmia had un-doubtfully graced her will while injecting its venom into the she wolf. Derek thrusted Stiles further behind him, but as he turned back around to fight the Kanmia, the beast raked a claw across the back of Derek's neck before retreating a good 10 feet away from the Alpha.

"Derek," Stiles shouted as he rushed forward and caught the Alpha before he fell. He hefted one of Derek's arms over his shoulder and tried to drag him over to Erika. However, the Kanmia had other plans and cut the duo off.

"Derek, I'm sorry but I need you to trust me. Take a deep breath and hold it." Stiles whispered and not risking his probably only chance to save all of their lives pushed Derek into the pool. As Derek hit the water, Stiles pulled out a bottle of mountain ash that he kept on him at all times. After he had learned of its protective powers, he had kept a good amount on him for emergencies. Remembering Deaton's advice on how to use mountain ash, Stiles infused all of his will into the small bottle willing it to somehow protect Erika. He threw the bottle at the ground by the downed she-wolf before diving into the pool after Derek. Un-be known to Stiles, as he was infusing his will into the ash something seamed to break within him. The glass bottle shattered on the ground and ash inside flew into a perfect circle surrounding Erika.

Just as the circle formed Stiles and Derek breached the surface of the water both men gasping for air. Stiles immediately looked around for the Kanmia while tuning out Derek's current string of curses and threats to Stiles' life. The Kanmia approached the edge of the pool trying to see if it could reach out and attack the two in the pool. Stiles swam them closer to the middle of the pool despite Derek's protest. The beast hissed at them but seemed unable to get any closer to the water. It seemed like it was afraid of the water. The Kanmia prowled closer to Erika as she struggled in vain to move. Just as the Kanmia was about an arm's length away, the mountain ash barrier blasted the monster back into the shadows.

"Stiles," Derek growled. Stiles split his attention to focus back in on the enraged Alpha in his arms. In a different circumstance Stiles would have drooled at the sight of a drenched Derek along with having him so close, but now was not the time to be sporting a hard on. Re-adjusting while treading water was not the easiest thing to do but somehow Stiles managed to get himself turned to face Derek.

"What Derek? What is so important that you need to distract me from keeping you alive right now?" Stiles said loudly which caused Erika to growl at him for the disrespect he was showing her Alpha. Although at the moment Stiles didn't care.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you dumped us in over 8 feet of water while one of us is paralyzed." Derek snarled at the teen with anger plain to see in his eyes. Normally Stiles would back down at the look in Derek's eyes but something inside of him was urging him to be defiant. This feeling was crying out indignant that this wolf had the nerve to question him and his actions. Fueled by this feeling Stiles looked Derek straight in the eye knowing full well what he was going to say might get him killed later.

"Well excuse me for trying to save our lives. I was trying to get us over to Erika so we all could be safe behind a mountain ash barrier; sure lets blame Stiles for having to resort to plan B when plan A was no longer. At least the Kanmia either can't swim or is afraid of water otherwise Erika would be the only one of us safe. Now stop bitching and start healing!" He shouted at Derek. Derek himself was stunned silent as was Erika. Stiles took the silence as a moment to collect himself and try and think of a solution to their current problem.

Time moved quickly and soon the silence had stretched on for over an hour. This was too quiet for Stiles, but he could not devote any energy into filling the silence without losing his grip on Derek. Finally the universe seemed to take pity on him and Derek spoke.

"Why do you care Stiles? Why would you risk your life to try and protect us? Why not save yourself and leave us to our fates? What is in this for you?" Derek questioned. Stile stared at Derek for a moment in shock by the fact that in the time that he had been acquainted with the sourwolf, Stiles had never heard Derek talk this much in one go.

"In no particular order, I care because Derek that is who I am. I care too much sometimes. It was why that despite all the dangers of being a human in the supernatural world, I am still here. Why did I not just save myself? Well, let's be real for a bit. I was raised by a cop and the philosophy of protect and serve is hardwired into me. Don't get me wrong I am by no means a saint. Hell I have moments where I have even put my godfather to shame in regards to actions that are classified as legally wrong. I mean I did light Peter on fire without hesitation a few months ago, and manipulated Danny. I have never acted against you guys though. As for what I get out of this, I was under the impression that pack is family and that pack is there for you no matter what. I was relieved when you became the Alpha Derek because I wanted Scott and I to be in your pack and not Peter's. I was under the impression that we were pack, and if I was wrong I'm sorry for assuming." Stiles said. He let that speech sink in and a minute later Derek replied.

"You are right Stiles, you do care too much. This world is dangerous for a normal human, but you are also right about pack being there for each other. You could have left us, but you stayed and protected us. You have proven that even though you are human you are in the mindset of a wolf and pack. If you wanted to truly be part of the pack you would need to submit to me as your alpha. Could you do that Stiles?"

"The answer is yes Derek. I could, can, and will submit to you as my alpha. Although don't expect my mouth to comply since everyone in town knows that I have a barely functional brain to mouth filter." Stiles answered cheekily which caused Derek to roll his eyes and Erika to giggle weakly. Stiles grinned at that, but as he did so he began to realize that his legs were starting to burn and he was getting more exhausted by the minute.

"Hey not to put a damper on this great time we are having but does anyone know if the lizard is anywhere in the vicinity. I am getting really tired and really don't want to drown." Stiles said with a small whine in his voice.

"The Kanmia is gone and I have feeling/movement back in my legs. If you can get us to the wall, I can kick long enough for you to get out and help drag me out of the pool. It should be another five minutes before I have function back in my arms." Derek replied tired of being wet and held up by Stiles. Don't get Derek wrong, despite what was said earlier, he knew it was a good plan. However, being held up by Stiles put Derek too close to Stiles' scent. Stiles' scent had always intrigued and bothered Derek because it was all wrong. Stiles always smelled of curly fries, medicine, and citrus which did not make sense considering the time Stiles spent with Scott. He should have some trace of Scott's werewolf scent on him like Allison did, but he didn't. Now however, after Stiles had verbally submitted to him, Derek noticed what was wrong with Stiles' scent. He realized that his true scent was being completely masked with magic and it was way too powerful to be done by Stiles. Sure the teen was a spark and handy with mountain ash, but this was way above that. Derek stored these thoughts for later as Stiles managed to get them to the edge of the pool. Stiles let go of Derek while he climbed out of the water before dragging the alpha out of the water. After two hours of treading water fueled by adrenaline, Stiles had time to catch his breath. Five minutes later like he predicted, Derek was able to stand up and pulled Stiles up to stand too.

"First things first, while you have submitted to me verbally and I have accepted you into my pack, my wolf demands that you physically submit as well. I promise this will not hurt and after this is done we need to get Erika out of your barrier." Derek said. He faced Stiles and let his wolf come to the front of his mind and shifted into his full wolfed out form. Stiles locked his honey brown eyes with Derek's red alpha eyes. He was defiant for a moment before lowering his gaze and tilting his head to bare his neck to Derek. The alpha wolf moved forward into Stiles personal space and put his face in the teen's neck. Derek scented for a second before applying a shallow bite, not deep enough to turn the teen but deep enough to mark him as his pack. Stiles let out a small yelp at the pain inflicted from the bite, but the pain went away as Derek soothed the bite with a lick of his lounge. This caused Stiles to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure at the feeling.

As for Derek, after he had nipped Stiles his senses were flooded by the newly established pack bond that he felt with Stiles. It was surprisingly stronger than the others in the pack. While this confused him, he was more overwhelmed by Stiles' true scent which was now starting to appear after being included into the pack. It seemed that becoming part of the pack had either weakened or broken the magic that was obscuring the teen's scent. Stiles' scent was now a mixture of the familiar scent of pack, the wind through the forest after it had snowed, and the sweet dangerous potent honeysuckle aroma of pure magic. This put Derek and his wolf on edge, as they both wanted to pin Stiles to the ground and drink in his scent for hours at a time. Derek knew that he had to pull away, and when he did Derek noticed Stiles was a little flushed and his eyes dilated. This caused Derek to inwardly smirk since he knew that Stiles had a thing for him. Derek shifted back and let go of Stiles before motioning for Stiles to release Erika. Stiles move toward the barrier and stared at it for a moment before sighing.

"I really wish I carried another bottle and a broom or something for this stuff. It is too good of a thing to waste." Almost immediately after Stiles finished speaking the barrier around Erika shimmered and both wolves' sense of smell was flooded by the scent of magic. To all of their amazement, the mountain ash flew off the ground and collected itself in mid-air compressing itself into a solid sphere. This sphere then floated over to Stiles who caught it in his hand amazingly the sphere did not breakdown due to the water still dripping from the teen. The three just stared in wonder at what just happened.

After a minute they were able to collect themselves and got Erika to her feet. She was healed and able to move but was still somewhat numb. The three of them left the pool area and made their way to Derek's car. As Derek unlocked the Camaro, Stiles turned away to start his long trek home. He was not even two steps away before Derek stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles get into the car. I am giving you a ride home. It is my duty as your alpha to make sure you get home safe." He said and Stiles was too tired to argue. He let his alpha guide him back to his car and climbed in behind Erika. As soon as Derek was in the driver's seat, he pealed out of the parking lot. 40 minutes later he had dropped off both teens and was back at his train station den. Derek went to bed thinking to himself about how he could make sure to protect his pack and what it meant that his bond with Stiles was so strong.

 _Meanwhile in three different locations, after the mountain ash had flown into Stiles' hand:_

 **Hamptons, NY:**

Sitting in a mansion in front of a roaring fire sat a man in his mid-50's reading what appeared to be an old and well-loved book. Upon a closer inspection of the book, an observer could see that it was an original copy of Shakespeare's _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream._ The man calmly turned the page and his eyebrow twitched in amusement.

"It has been a while since you have come to this realm without it being a special occasion," the man said to the room at large. There was a deep laugh and a handsome figure stepped into the fire light and sat in the chair next to the other man. The newcomer was a beautiful man who looked like a model from a GQ magazine.

"I see you are feeling rather impish tonight seeing as you are reading that mortal's delusional encounter with us. The only thing that the poor mortal got even close to being right was your name." The younger man said which caused the man reading the tale to sigh fondly.

"I am feeling nostalgic and it was always a good story. You can't blame the mortal for getting somethings wrong with all the magic interfering. It is a shame that he got mother and your names wrong. Aunt Titania was never happy with that and neither was Erking, isn't that right Edmund?" The elder man responded. The now identified model known as Edmund chuckled. Edmund was known in many realms and anyone who was supernaturally aware as the Winter Consort to the Winter Queen of the Fae. While he may not hold the title of King, he was a very powerful fae and commanded respect. There were only a few who could speak to him in such a common manner and that happened to include the man sitting next to him in the other chair. This older gentleman was his adopted and youngest son who he and his wife (the Winter Queen) had raised and granted the magic of the Fae. His name was Puck Darkwood.

"You are right my son, they are not very fond of that story at all. Your mother and I love to tease them with it at times and even the Winter King finds the humor. Although as much as I love our chats my son, I am actually here to bring you important news," Edmund said. Puck closed his book and focused all his attention to his father, as he never ventured away from Nevernever unless it was very important. Seeing that he had Puck's full attention, Edmund continued. "Your youngest grandchild has begun the awakening process early. We were not expecting this for several more weeks, but something has sped up the process considerably. Your mother is currently on her way to speak with you son-in-law to ascertain what is going on. She will find out why little Genim has awakened early."

"You will tell me if he is alright won't you father. I was not happy when my youngest kit Claudia moved out to that place for the courts, and I am most certainly not comfortable with my grand-kit being out there by himself with just William." Puck desperately plead as his pupils became slits and his irises glowed a deep forest green. Puck is a kitsune and his family with a few exceptions were all kitsune blessed with the magic of the Fae. Kitsune were as notorious as werewolves in their protection of their young.

"Peace my son. Genim will be fine and you will be able to see him soon. The court oracles have been watching the future and they see our family reunited and in perfect health. According to them now that Genim as begun the awakening process, he will be in less danger. That and we are both aware that unlike the rest of our family has more of your mother's and my more vicious tendencies coupled with William and Claudia's intelligence. Your mother will be checking on him tomorrow." Edmund said calmly. Both Puck and Edmund were very protective of their family, which is why Edmund's biological children were never hostile or excluded Puck from their family. "Now son I must be off. The new Winter Lady is still getting accustomed to the realm and can't be left alone for too long. That and you know how much I love to torture the traitor in the dungeons. Be well and I will see you on the solstice." Edmund said before disappearing into thin air. Puck sighed again before picking back up his book and continuing from where he left off. However, his mind was on his youngest family member, Genim the only son of his darling Claudia.

 **Chicago, IL:**

Harry Dresden sat in the freezing car on a stake out with his police friend Lt. Murphy. They were observing "Gentleman" John Marcone, to see if he had any connection to their most recent case. Harry personally did not think that they would find anything, since despite being a regular mortal involved in the supernatural world John was not stupid enough to have dealings with a sloppy Firestarter. He wished that they could just go home already as it was too cold for a pointless stakeout. Just as this though crossed his mind for the 100th time, there was a knock on his window. Turning his head Harry saw one of Marcone's men, who he could not remember the name of, at the window. The goon motioned for Harry to roll down the window, which he did despite Murphy's protest.

"Boss would like a word with you Mr. Dresden. Would you please come with me? Lt. Murphy, Mr. Marcone said to tell you that he has no involvement with your current case but if he hears anything that might help he will send it to you. He also said that you should go home and rest as it would not do anyone any good if you were to get sick." The good said. Both Harry and Murphy were a little shocked by this but neither one of them was going to complain. Harry got out of the car and followed the goon inside.

20 minutes later Harry was seated in Marcone's study with a hot tea in his hand. John Marcone sat across from him behind a desk looking both happy and worried at the same time.

"What did you want to talk to me about Johnny?" Harry questioned figuring that it was easier to just get this conversation over with. While it was general knowledge that the two of them did not associate, John and Harry shared a well buried secret between them that would keep them linked until the day they died.

"Well Dresden, I just received a visit from a messenger from the Winter Court." John said which caused Harry to tense. John continued seeing that Harry was interested and not going to interrupt him. "The messenger was sent here to deliver a message to both of us. However, I told him that I would pass it along to you."

"What is the message?" Harry asked trying to keep his tone neutral. Even though he was the Winter Knight, it was always best to tread carefully when anything was related to the Fae.

"The message was that our god-son has begun his awakening and that we should be prepared for our lives to become more complicated." John stated with a smirk on his face. Harry groaned because there it was the carefully guarded secret the shared. The secret that both men shared a god-child, as John was best friends with the child's mother and Harry with the father. The child had very limited contact with either of them for his protection from both of their occupations. Although Harry had sent him a used car for his birthday last year, and he knew that John always send a birthday card in addition to regular correspondence with the boy. John's love and care for his god-son was one of the few things that Harry found likeable in the crime-lord. John had a soft spot for children, especially when it came to little Genim Stilinski.

"So we are just supposed to be ready for chaotic changes in our lives?" Harry questioned.

"We were told to prepare for that yes, but now that Genim has begun his awakening I am going to fly out to see him. I already have a flight booked for the morning. It is time I take a more active role in his life. Heaven knows Genim is lacking in some skills that he will need in the future if our letters are anything to go by." Marcone replied. Harry just rolled his eyes and got up to leave as he did have a case to solve.

 **Beacon Hills, CA: Sheriff's Department:**

It had been a long night for Sheriff William Stilinski as he sat in his office doing some late night paper work. He had on deputy working in the office with him because it was a strangely quiet night in Beacon Hills, especially for a normal human. Unfortunately William Stilinski was not one of the regular humans who could enjoy a quiet night. Sure he was just a human with no supernatural powers, but he was all too aware of the supernatural world. It was a consequence of marrying into a supernatural family as well as being a cop. This is why Will was up late at work instead of at home with his son. He had to do the messy work of covering up all the supernatural incidences that happened in town so that regular people could sleep at night.

Will was very aware that his son had also become aware of the supernatural when Scott McCall had been bitten by the rouge Peter Hale. Will was proud that his son was willing to hide the supernatural and protect him and the town, but he wished that he could insure his son was safe. At least until he came of age and the Will would worry less. Just then there was a knock on his office door startling him from the file he was currently staring at, the murder of the mechanic who was working on Stiles' jeep.

"It is open come on in," He called out while closing the file and putting it away. The door opened and in walked a stunning woman with long auburn hair that had flecks of red and blond throughout and a lithe figure. William stood quickly knowing that this woman commanded the utmost respect and nothing good could happen from disrespecting her. "Queen Mab, what an honor it is to have you here. Please have a seat while I fetch you a refreshment." Will stammered nervously. He had never seen Mab in her current form without someone dying very soon. Mab was known as a cruel being when punishing someone, by making them see something beautiful before having them killed in a gruesome and painful way. Will was not willing to see that tonight.

"Calm yourself William dear, you are not in trouble. I arrived here in this visage so that I might fly under the radar and allow you and your son some comfort. Now sit down we have much to discuss." Mab said in a calm lofty tone. William sat down still very nervous, after all the being in front of him was Queen of the Winter court and most importantly to him the grandmother of his late wife Claudia. Mab scared him more than his father-in-law. "Now William dear, I am aware that recently this town's supernatural activity has grown exponentially. It is because of this that you have been putting in more and longer hours here as is your duty to the supernatural and to protect Genim. It is also why I am here," said Mab and Will gulped in trepidation.

"You see, the protective enchantment placed on Genim has suddenly broken. I estimate that in roughly three days he will have full control of his magic and at least a week before his elemental alignment reveals itself. What I want to know is if you know why the enchantment suddenly broke before his 18th birthday?"(In this story Genim aka Stiles was held back a year due to his ADHD) She finished and the room was quiet as Will considered the situation.

"Well my lady," Will began, but he was interrupted by Mab.

"William, though I love the attention to respecting me that you have always shown, I have told you before that you are family. As family you may simply call me Mab, or like Claudia and Genim you may call me Nanna."

"Well Nanna Mab, I know Stiles has been helping out his friend Scott. Scott was bitten and turned by Peter Hale. Derek, Peter's nephew, took the alpha power from Peter because he was on a revenge driven rampage. Derek has been in recent months rebuilding the Hale pack by taking in the teenage outcasts and the people in dire need of the bite. He has been attempting to recruit Scott to his pack and Stiles would naturally join with him. Could joining a werewolf pack accelerate the enchantment breaking?" William asked because if something accelerated his son's abilities, then as a father William was all for it.

"Just joining a pack of wolves would not cause this fast of a break since most alphas don't truly include humans. I know Talia did, but she was more inclusive than others. If Stiles was trained like a human spark and used a good amount of his latent magic in conjunction with full inclusion into the pack via physical submission to the alpha, then that could have broken the enchantment. Before you over-react, the submission would merely be baring his neck to the alpha and nothing more. That is the only way that I can think that the enchantment was broken, unless he mated the alpha." Mab said which caused Will to let out an uncharacteristic growl. It was not that he had a problem with Derek but as a father he wanted his child to remain pure for as long as possible. He also did not have an issue with the age gap between the two as Stiles would be 18 soon.

"If this is what happened are you okay with Stiles being part of a werewolf pack?" Will asked after he had calmed down from his moment of paternal righteousness. Mab flipped her hair back over her shoulder before gazing out of the office window.

"As a Queen, I do feel it is below my family to ever submit to anyone. Also I value loyalty greatly and the loyalty of werewolves is phenomenal. However, as a grandmother I want to know my grandchild is safe. Therefore I want to meet this Alpha Derek Hale and judge for myself if he and his pack are worthy to host my Genim." She said and Will could only nod in agreement with her. "Let us go to your home. I wish to speak to our little Genim in the morning, and you need rest if you are to think up a decent cover up." Mab said in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. After he locked up his office, he and Mab headed to his police car to head home. 20 minutes later, the pulled into the driveway and went in for the rest of the night. Mab cast a town wide calming spell to allow some brief peace before going to bed in the guest room. (Stiles has been in bed for about 20 minutes at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note: I don't own any of the teen wolf franchise or any Dresden Files characters.  
Chapter 2: Meetings**

Stiles slowly woke the next morning from a dreamless sleep by the smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Sleepily, he got up and put on some clothes (he had changed out of his wet clothes and just thrown on a pair of boxers before collapsing in his bed) and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him when he arrived in the kitchen was strange even to his sleep addled mind. His father was sitting at the table reading the paper while drinking coffee, but Stiles knew that his dad had stayed late at work so it was odd for him to be awake right now. However, the strangest part was the peculiar woman bustling around the kitchen cooking. To any outsider this woman seemed absolutely normal, but to Stiles this woman was dangerous. She was giving off so much power in her every movement that the sheer volume of it made Stiles want to grab his oblivious father and get the fuck out of the house. The power coupled with the fact that this woman looked similar to his great-grandmother, although younger with tan skin and the same long hair as his mother. Finally the woman turned around and smiled at Stiles as if she had sensed that he was there.

"Well good morning little one. Are you hungry? The waffles are almost done so why don't you have a seat with your father," the woman said in a cherry tone. Stiles still frightened the woman's presence and after what he had gone through the night before, crossed the kitchen quickly positioning himself between his father and the woman. He steeled his nerve praying to whatever divine being that was out there that he was not going to get both he and his dad killed.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I will not let you do anything in my home, to my dad, or in this town. You have until the count of 10 to either explain yourself or leave before I start screaming for help and use my dad's spare gun and use you as target practice." Stiles said bravely wishing that his phone was not destroyed or that a member of his pack was within ear shot. The woman just looked at Stiles calmly with a small smile on her face for a moment before she giggled.

"Defiant, brave, and willing to do anything for those you love. Those are qualities that I admire greatly little one. Although you need not fear me, after all I am your great grandmother." The woman said and Stiles' gazed narrowed at her while his dad just kept reading the paper seemingly oblivious.

"Prove it then. Tell me something that no-one besides me and my Nana M would know. You have one chance, mess up and I put two bullets into your skull." Stiles demanded. He reached underneath the kitchen table and pulled out the spare police issue 9 millimeter gun and aimed at the woman. The woman remained calm not seeming to fear that a teenage boy was pointing a loaded weapon at her.

"Two years ago you called me out of the blue. I thought it was sweet that my great grand baby was calling to say hello. However, you asked me for some advice that you did not feel comfortable asking your father about. You asked if it was a bad thing if you hurt someone who had caused harm to someone you cared about. I told you and I quote, "Darling Genim Leonardo Stilinski, when someone hurts those we care about, despite the laws and everything else if you feel that something must be done then follow the family motto. _Inimicorum nostrorum liberati mererentur ullam clementiam ac."_ You being the exceedingly bright boy you are translated the motto and thanked me before telling me you had something to deal with. I was so proud to hear that and on your next birthday I sent you a special cleaning solution for your baseball bat." The woman said with a smirk. William finally looked up from the pater when Mab said the family motto and was now mentally going through all the cases from two years ago that might be connected to what she was talking about.

"Our enemies receive no mercy." Stiles whispered slowly while lowering the gun and putting back on the safety still looking suspiciously at the woman. This woman clearly had his Nana's memories and knowledge, but there still was the issue with the power she was radiating and her appearance. Stiles knew that even though women do not like to be reminded about their age that this woman had to be is some sort of disguise since he knew is great-grandmother should be around 80 in human years. If she looked like this then maybe she was not human at all which had Stiles frantically trying to recall any information about supernatural creatures that could disguise their true forms. It took a minute but then Stiles had an epiphany as to what the woman in front of him was, and it both excited and terrified him.

"Okay, you have my nana's knowledge, and you cook just like her. However, you and I both know that you are not human and if my assumption is correct on what you are, then you have to answer my next question honestly. The Fae live in the realm called Nevernever, and no mortal is allowed their unless they are invited by the courts, so the reason that I have never been able to come and visit your home is because you live in the Nevernever right?" Stiles questioned, and the woman positively beamed nodding her head that Stiles was correct. She then turned a bit to look at William.

"It looks as though we were both right on how Stiles would act William. You were correct that he would be defensive and go for the gun and I was correct in predicting the he would guess what I am without any clues other than my aura." She said with a proud tone in her voice. Stiles turned and looked at his dad who was smirking behind his coffee cup.

"When it comes to guessing how Stiles will react to things, the only person who could beat me was his mother. Now son have a seat and we will explain everything to you. Also put the gun away it only has blanks in it anyway." William said while ushering Stiles into a chair. Nana M put a plate of waffles in front of him with a cup of black coffee before sitting down herself.

As Stiles ate, his father explained that he himself had been supernaturally aware since college where had met Stiles' mother Claudia. He also explained that after her passing the whole of his mother's side of the family attempted to keep their distance because of loss and because they wanted to wait until Stiles was ready to be exposed to the supernatural. Nana M added a few bits and pieces throughout the conversation. When Will had taken a pause in his explanations, Stiles felt the need to clarify something.

"Wait if all of mom's family is supernatural, what does that make me? Also if Nana is Fae, am I some sort of changeling?" He asked a little worried about the answer. This caused his father and nana to laugh a bit.

"Firstly dear, your families on both sides have always been involved in the supernatural. William's side of the family was once a powerful line of wizards that the magic became dormant in his grandfather. This dormant magic in conjunction with the dominant supernatural genes in your mother's side of the family insured that you like all of your maternal cousins are 100% supernatural. Secondly while I and your great-grandfather are Fae, you are not. You are something more and a little more complicated. Tell me when you were doing all the research to help Scott understand werewolves and the supernatural did you read about a species called Kitsune?" Nana M said after she got her laughter under control. Stiles thought for a moment trying to recall any information on what his nana was talking about.

"Kitsune are a shape-shifting species that are different from the others. Their form never truly shifts except for their eyes becoming that of a fox and glowing in a color that matches their elemental alignment. They manifest a semi-spectral from of a fox around themselves especially when they are young or under extreme duress. Their form and abilities vary depending on the elemental tribe that they belong too and it is possible for members of the same family to be in different tribes. They are also the only known immortal shape shifter species, but their immortality is linked to their tails." Stiles recited and the adults looked pleased by his summary.

"You are correct dear. That is exactly what a Kitsune is and what you partially are." Nana M said.

"What do you mean partially?" Stiles asked very confused at this point.

"You see dear, when I and your Papa E were younger way back in the 900s, we decided that we wanted another child after not having a child to raise for some time. At the same time a kitsune approached us while running for her life. She begged us to care for her child and we decided to help her. We adopted her son, which roughly 1,100 years became your grandfather. We pulled some strings after adopting him and gave him the magical core of the Fae. He later in life married a female Fae from within the Winter Court and through this union came your mother and her siblings. In an interesting twist of the laws of the supernatural world, your mother and all of her siblings that ended up being kitsune were actually kitsune fae hybrids. You my dear Gen are a kitsune fae hybrid like your mother. Only one of your uncles and cousins are actually full Fae in your bloodline. You have all the abilities of kitsune and Fae, but none of either of our weaknesses." Nana M explained and while she was speaking Will was getting ready for work. Mab (aka. Nana M) had shut off Stiles' alarm clock so that he could rest and Will had call the school to excuse Stiles for the day.

"Stiles, before your Nana M gets you distracted with all you newly awakened powers, can you tell us what happened last night? You somehow broke the family protection enchantment and we need to know why and how it happened." Will said after he was ready for his afternoon at the station. Stiles sighed and went into a full retelling of the previous night; although he did make sure to edit out how he felt after submitting to Derek. While Stiles was talking, Will received a text that made him happy and nervous at the same time. Even though Stiles hid it in his explanation, Mab was curious about Stiles reaction to Derek. As Stiles finished his recount of the previous night, both his father and Mab had hardened looks of worry on their faces because neither was happy to hear that there was a Kanmia in town. It explained the mechanic's death and some of the other recent gruesome murders around town.

"A Kanmia is not a good omen. Normally they seek out justice for those you have been wronged, but they never just kill non-criminals. Genim, you need to be cautious with this creature." Nana Mab said and Will nodded.

"Well what should I do, the thing can paralyze with a simple cut. It is crazy fast and took out two werewolves for two hours. You say that I am this hybrid creature with amazing abilities, but so far I am still pretty human." Stiles snarked out. He knew he probably should been less snarkey considering who his nana is. Stiles was well aware of who his nana was the moment she confirmed that she was Fae, and he had heard his mom call her Mab before. That along with the power that she exuded confirmed to Stiles that his nana was the ruling queen of the Winter Court. Any normal person would dead for even questioning her, but Stiles was a special case. For a moment everyone in the room was still waiting for Mab to respond to Stiles' snark.

"Well you know how to use mountain ash and you are a perfect shot with a firearm. Trap it and shoot it until it can't fight anymore and has to shift back. You could try to avoid it until you have full control of your powers and then just throw it into a pocket dimension." Mab snarked right back sternly with an undertone of playfulness. Mab was one of the few people who absolutely adored Stiles' sarcastic remarks. It was refreshing to her that someone in the family shared her snarky attitude.

"If I get a vote in what your course of action is Stiles, I would say wait for your magic to settle and the only do anything in regards to the Kanmia if it is necessary or threatens the pack. For all we know, there might be something more at play here." Will counseled hoping that his son headed his warning. He was relieve when it seemed that both Mab and Stiles agreed with him. Will looked at his watch and realizing he needed to head into work moved to the door while speaking. "I need to head in to start covering up this Kanmia mess. Stiles, I love you son. There will be someone arriving in about two hours to see you. I will be home for dinner and I need to talk to Derek so please let him know that I will be coming to the next pack meeting or he can join us for dinner." Stiles and Mab gave him warm good byes before beginning a long discussion about Stiles' new powers.

 **2 Hours Later:**

For the last two hours, Mab had been educating Stiles all about his powers as both Fae and Kitsune. She also made mention to Stiles that his father's family had passed on their spell book and that Will had put it in the attic, which Stiles had gone to get while they talked. As she expected, Stiles was thrilled to learn that he will now be less vulnerable and can protect his dad and pack. He was a little disappointed that it would take about a week or more for his Kitsune affinity to present itself.

"Now Stiles, even though you are not a human Wizard the agreement that your Papa E and I set up with the White Council to give your family mage was that everyone in the bloodline would have to observe their laws of magic. These are the same laws that your great grandfather Stilinski had to follow." Mab said in a stern tone.

"What are these laws," Stiles asked in a cautious tone. If these laws were important or had loopholes he could use them to his advantage.

"The laws of mortal magic set forth by the White Council are:

No killing human mortals with magic

Prohibition of shape shifting other beings

No forcible violation of a mortal human's mind

No magical domination of another beings' mind such as enthrallment

The dead must remain dead. Research and practice of necromancy is forbidden.

One cannot change the past

No researching or dealing with Outsiders." Mab stated blandly.

"Wait you said that the White Council approved of you giving us magic, but my magic is Fae magic so doesn't that mean that only the last three rules would apply to me?" Stiles aske. Mab just smirked and winked at Stiles. She was happy that he had found the biggest loophole that not even the White Council noticed. Among both courts of the Fae, it was the biggest prank on humans ever. Stiles meanwhile, was grinning like either a madman or idiot because now he could handle human and hunter enemies with magic and not experience repercussions.

"I am glad you caught that. Now I need to head out and check on one more thing before heading back to Nevernever, but before I go and leave you to your incoming guest you need to know that last night I estimated that your magic would settle in three days. However, as we have been sitting here I have been subtly testing your magic. It seems that due to the local druid not performing their duties there is a lot of ambient magic in town and after awakening your powers, you have been absorbing this ambient energy. It has sped up your development of magic so that you will be fully stabilized before dinner tonight and since you were born here your magic is more settled in this plain. You will only have to replenish yourself in Nevernever once a year, which is good because I would love to have you visit the palace. Use your skills wisely and call me and grandpa Puck more often. We love you," Mab said. She kissed his forehead affectionately before vanishing into the air. Stiles was happy he got to see his nana but sad that she had to leave. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

Stiles quickly ran to the door and pulled it open. He was a little stunned to see a person that he had only seen through video conferences and letters, his Uncle John Marcone.

"Stiles my boy it is good to see you in person finally." John said warmly. He looked at the young man appraising him and John was inwardly relieved that Stiles seemed to be growing well. Although there was a lot to son on how the boy dressed.

"Uncle Johnny! What are you doing here; I thought you had to stay in Chicago because of 'business'?" Stiles asked excitedly as h stepped forward and hugged his god-father. Marcone smiled as he returned Stiles' hug. Stepping back, Marcone gestured out to the black town car that was parked in the drive way.

"Well your Nana M sent me a message last night that you had begun to come into your powers. So I felt that it was the best time to come and see you. Plus I can give you some advice on the supernatural and human undergrounds; after all I am a Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords. I am also here to spend some time with you and spoil you a bit since your birthday is coming up and I have not had a chance to do so since you were a baby." Marcone said and Stile positively beamed. He turned around grabbing his keys, wallet, dad's spare gun with bullets, mountain ash in a bottle and orb from the entry way before locking the door and following Marcone to the vehicle.

 **Meanwhile: Right after Mab Vanished: Pocket Dimension:**

Derek was starting to get very angry. He had appeared here in this unknown clearing right after sending Isaac off to school. Derek had no idea on how or why he was here and he had no way back as the clearing seemed to be surrounded by mountain ash. So here he stood in his usual leather jacket and jeans waiting for whatever or whomever put him here. He was mentally checking on his bonds with his pack to see if they were okay, and he was relieved to find that Isaac Boyd and Erika were all safe but they were all experiencing nervousness and a small amount of fear. However, Stiles was over-joyed bordering on euphoric which confused Derek. Before Derek had a chance to analyze why Stiles was in such a state, he felt a powerful presence appear behind him. He turned around quickly to face the possible threat and immediately froze because the figure behind him was one he had only heard about from his mother when she described the Fae. The figure was a royal looking woman in an ice blue gown, pale skin and snow white hair, which instantly told him that this was Mab of the Winter Court. Even though he was terrified Derek refused to let her see his fear and glared at her.

"So you are the new Alpha Hale. I have to say you control your fear well. Not many have seen me and not been afraid, but I suppose you are trying to spare your betas from sensing that you are in danger since they have no idea where you are. You may relax; I am not going to harm you." Mab stated sounding bored but was internally impressed on the control that Derek was capable of. Most new alphas she had heard were cocky and arrogant after gaining power.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Mab. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Derek asked still not relaxing his stance. He knew he had no chance of survival against a Fae queen.

"I simply came to meet the young Alpha that is reclaiming this area. Well that that an you are the Alpha of the pack that a member of my family has aligned with." Mab said and smiled at the stunned look on Derek's face.

"Stiles is related to you!" He exclaimed in shock. That instantly explained the powerful magic surrounding Stiles, and Stiles' defiant attitude. Any descendant of a queen would without a doubt have problems with authority.

"Yes Stiles is my youngest great grandchild from my youngest son. By fully accepting him into your pack and managing to get him to fully submit to you broke the magical protection and jumpstarted his supernatural coming of age." Mab said.

"Stiles isn't human? I thought that he was." Derek mumbled mostly to himself but he knew that Mab could hear him. Seeing his confused expression, Mab gave him a very quick explanation about Stiles supernatural heritage. When she was done Derek looked even more dumbfounded.

"All I can say is wow and thank you for the gift of Stiles to my pack. I swear that I will do all in my power to protect him." Derek vowed bowing to the queen she nodded to him. Mab then transported them back to Derek's train depo den. Mab looked around at the den with a small frown on her face.

"Alpha Hale I know that you have had issues in the post but you need a more suitable den. I am more than sure Stile has mentioned this." Mab said to which Derek just nodded silently. "I will be off now. The sheriff has requested that you and the rest of the pack join him Stiles and their guest for dinner tonight. I suggest you inform your betas." She informed before vanishing as silently as she appeared. Derek pulled out his phone and texted his betas about the plan for the evening.

 **Several Hours Later: Stilinski Residence:**

Will and Marcone were enjoying a glass of scotch wile Stiles was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He had a great afternoon with his uncle. Marcone had seen to it that Stiles was prepared for his new position in the supernatural world. He had got Stiles a new clean firearm that Stiles had plans to enchant later on along with whole new wardrobe. Stiles had made a small fuss about the clothes, but Marcone argued that a person of Stile's status needed to look the part and dressing as he did made people think of him as a clown. In the end Stiles conceded to his uncle, who as a reward also got Stiles a new mode of transportation when Roscoe (the jeep) was out of commission. He got Stiles a Yamaha motorcycle with a blood red paint job. Will had been shocked when he saw the bike but just accepted it; after all his best friend Harry Dresden had gotten Stiles the jeep. Stiles had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when the doorbell rang. He put the dish on the counter before going to get the door, but just as the door opened he was tackled by two persons with blond hair.

"Stiles you're alive!" Erika shouted in his ear while Isaac just nuzzled into Stiles stomach. Stiles sighed and just patted both wolves on the head while looking at the only beta not currently clinging to him and his alpha who were both still standing in the door way.

"Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and help me with these puppies? Dinner is going to get cold if I let them snuggle me for too long." Stiles said with affection for the two cuddling wolves. Boyd smirked before stepping in and grabbing Erika while Derek gently pried Isaac off of the teen. The pack made their way into the kitchen where the adults were currently setting the table. After introductions the pack sat down and enjoyed dinner. Stiles filled them as to why he was not in school and was a little creeped out when Erika wanted to see the new wardrobe.

"So Derek did you have an interesting meeting with Stiles' nana?" Marcone asked while hiding a smirk behind his drink. The betas looked confused at the pale look on their alpha's face while Stiles and his dad just smiled.

"It was very informative. I will be taking her advice to heart, and be looking for a new den. I will keep the train depo for training purposes." Derek said but this caused Isaac to become really downcast. Stiles saw this and instantly went to check on him.

"What is wrong Isaac? Derek is not saying you have to stop staying at the den, he is just saying that he is going to find a better place for it. If you want you can stay with us until our Alpha has a new place chosen." Stiles said comfortingly looking at Derek for confirmation. Derek nodded which had both teens beaming at him. Marcone stood to leave saying that he needed to head back to Chicago in an hour. Stiles hugged his uncle promising to video chat him soon before escorting him to the door while the betas and Will cleared the dinner table.

"Derek, I know that this might not be the best time considering the threat to the town and Gerard Argent being in town, but there is something I need to ask you," Will said and Derek nodded for him to continue. "Derek, I want to take the bite and become a full member of this pack." Derek was shocked and before he could say anything the front door slammed shut. Stiles appeared in the entrance to the kitchen with a terrified expression on his face.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bites All Around:**

 ** _Quick Note:_** **At this point Isaac's dad is still alive but since being turned Isaac has been staying with Derek and avoiding his dad. With his supernatural abilities, he has been able to avoid his father when he has to sneak back to his place.**

 **I also acknowledge the fact that there were quite a few spelling errors in previous chapters especially with the Kanima, which I was spelling Kanmia. I will now be using the correct spelling.**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Derek, I know that this might not be the best time considering the threat to the town and Gerard Argent being in town, but there is something I need to ask you," Will said and Derek nodded for him to continue. "Derek, I want to take the bite and become a full member of this pack." Derek was shocked and before he could say anything the front door slammed shut. Stiles appeared in the entrance to the kitchen with a terrified expression on his face._

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_

Now:

All of the pack and William looked at Stiles whose terrified gaze was glued to his father sitting at the table. Erika, Boyd, and Isaac not wanting to get caught up in this drama bomb quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Derek was a bit overwhelmed by the panic that was coming through his bond with Stiles, but William was looking at his son with a sad look on his face.

"Stiles," Will started to say.

"No dad, don't try to gloss over this and calm me down. I want several valid reasons for you wanting something like this. No offense Derek, I know the bite is a gift and that you treat it like such but my dad needs to explain himself to me." Stiles said in a panic stricken tone that left no room for any argument.

"Okay son, I asked for the bite for some very valid reasons. First, I want and need to be more involved in your life. I feel that over the years since we lost your mom, we have held together but once the supernatural descended we have been drifting. Being part of the pack would help us stay connected. Yes I know how childish it sounds. Secondly, as a wolf I would not be at any human health risks ever again and I will be able to heal better than I do now. That is one less stress for you. Yes hunters are a risk but with me being part of the pack I can make sure that they can't buy their way past us and out of trouble. Stiles just consider it." Will explained.

"Those are all valid points dad, but what you failed to consider is that you have supernatural in your blood. Even if you don't have access to it, you have dormant magic. If the bite takes there are three possible outcomes for you. One you could just end up as a werewolf; two your dormant magic could be awakened and you would just become a wizard with the same human healing and immune system; three you could become a hybrid werewolf with wizard magic. I am not comfortable with the possible unknowns." Stiles ranted.

"Stiles, while I have faith that the bite would take with your dad, why did you not tell him what could happen if the bite is rejected?" Derek asked which caused both of the Stilinski men to scoff.

"Derek, the Stilinski family has a long history with other supernatural specifically werewolves and Fae. Generations ago, we created a spell with the help of the Fae, that when cast can insure that the changing bite will take without rejection. Stiles could also super charge or completely will the bite to take even without the spell. I would never be in any danger of not changing with the bite." Will explained. Stiles had been quiet through his father's explanation with a contemplative frown on his face. Derek was just in awe because if his family had allied with the Stilinski family earlier, than maybe certain people could have been spared death.

"Fine dad, I won't fight your decision to take the bite and I will make sure that it takes without any issues. However, if Derek agrees with me I have some conditions for letting this go through." Stiles said looking to Derek to gauge his reaction. Will was relieved that Stiles was allowing his choice but he was on guard a moment later because despite the limited interaction with his nana and other cousins Stiles was trickster to his very core. One does not naively make a deal with a trickster without looking for every loophole. Derek got over his surprise about the spell and looked at Stiles carefully. He subtly examined his bond with Stiles which was as strong as last night but was still not settled. Mab had explained that until Stiles' Kitsune element became fully defined then the bond would be unsettled and clouded about his position within the pack. The bond was telling him that Stiles was concerned, apprehensive, and scared but was also going to be completely truthful; therefore Derek nodded for Stiles to continue with what he wanted to say. "The first condition that I have is that we need to bring a few people that can be trusted and can help the pack in on the secret of supernatural. We have too much happening around town to be doing everything by ourselves, and with more connections in the community we can protect ourselves better. I can insure that they will never betray us with a few enchantments, so we just need to pick the people carefully. We will need at least three deputies from the sheriff's department, two emergency room doctors and nurses, at least one lawyer maybe two, a computer hacker, and I think that an accountant would be useful. The second condition that will take care of one of the people we need is to bring in Danny Mahelani into the pack." Stiles said but everyone heard Isaac whimper in the other room at Danny's name. The beta slowly poked his head into the room and looked at Derek with a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. Derek ushered Isaac and the rest of the betas into the room for the rest of Stiles' terms.

"As I was saying, we should bring Danny in because he is a brilliant hacker and he also will act as a connection to Lydia and Jackson who are the number one suspects to the Kanima. Most importantly though is that he is Isaac's mate which I can only sense because of the pack bonds and Isaac's lit up at the mention of his name just like Erika and Boyd's' do when the other is mentioned." The betas all blushed at that and Stiles smiled warmly at them before continuing. "The third and last condition that I have is that we bring in Heather Storm (this is the same Heather that the Darach made use of in actual cannon). Not only is she Erika's best friend, her parents also hold two of the positions that we need connections too. Heather's mom is a respected accountant in town and her dad is the lawyer that works closely with the sheriff's department. Are there any objections to this plan?" Stiles said and the group was quiet each thinking the idea through. The betas seemed to be pleased by the plan especially Isaac and Erika for obvious reasons. The sheriff was contemplative going through his head on the possible people that they could recruit if Derek approved of the plan. He was sure of whom he would pick from the sheriff's department and Melissa McCall would definitely be the obvious choice for the nurse. She could also recommend any of the other hospital staff that she would trust. Derek had a frown on his face as he thought it over. His mother's pack had all worked in the community so they had not needed connect to anyone outside of the pack for the type of protection that Stiles was suggesting. Derek liked the idea and with Stiles' insurance of enchanting the connections to not betray them was comforting. He could not think of any negatives to including the teens especially if one of them was one of his beta's mates.

Derek relaxed his frown and looked at his pack. He was pleased to see that they were all waiting for his final say on the matter, even though it must be killing both of the Stilinski men. Derek was filled with a sense of warmth that despite the imminent dangers facing his pack that they were looking to him for strength.

"I agree with your plan Stiles. We do need more connections to the community and the enchantments will insure everyone's safety. Will, I will leave the decisions of the deputies that we read in up to you along with the medical personal since you work more closely to them. We will read them in over the weekend. As for the accountant and lawyer we will bring them in after we bring in Heather and Danny. Isaac Erika, I want the two of you to talk to those two and bring them with you to the Stilinski house tomorrow after school if you don't mind sheriff. Stiles can you get me the allegiance and the spell for the changing bite effectiveness by tomorrow? That way I can give your dad the bite as well as Danny and Heather if they want it tomorrow." Derek said. The betas and the Sheriff nodded in agreement while stiles just smirked.

"The spell for the bite can either be done one of two ways either by ingestion of a potion or incantation. The incantation is more efficient but combined increases the bite's effectiveness up to 97% rather than the 90% from one or the other. The deputies will need more proof than just our word or you shifting. Dad needs to show them that they can trust him as a wolf so he needs to show that he has control before we bring them in. Dad has two shifts before the weekend ends, I say that we use those two shifts for dad to get used to being a wolf, wizard, or hybrid before we bring talk to the deputies. Derek if you want to I would say dad gets the bite now. I will cast the spell as soon as you give the word; with dad's dormant magic he does not need the potion." Stiles stated calmly. Derek nodded in confirmation and asked Will if it was alright for the pack to stay the night at the Stilinski residence. The sheriff agreed and directed the teens to grab the spare bedding for a campout in the living room along with calling their respective parents (except Isaac). While the betas were busy with the set up Derek gave Stiles the heads up to cast the spell on his dad. Stiles spoke a few sentences in old Polish and both Derek and Will seemed to glow in a faint gold aura. Derek shifted into his wolf form and took Will's arm carefully. He drew back Will's left arm sleeve and quickly bit down deeply on the man's forearm. Will inhaled sharply but did not move as Derek was still clamped down on his arm. A minute later Derek released Wills arm and shifted back as the glow faded from both men. Will took a few deep breaths his eyes closed head bowed forward on his chest. When Will opened his eyes both Derek and Stiles were a little shocked as the sheriff's eyes were a brilliant glowing emerald green. Derek could feel through his new bond with the sheriff that he was at least a werewolf, but he had never seen that eye color on a wolf before. Stiles was taken aback by the powerful rush of magic that he felt emanate from his father because that made it clear that the bite had created a werewolf wizard hybrid.

When Derek got over his shock he looked at the new wolf and Stiles since the teen was looking rather smug. "Stiles I can tell that you dad is now a wolf but why are his eyes green? I have never heard of or seen wolf eyes like that." Derek questioned.

"Well Der, you know what the original three colors of wolf eyes mean and represent but my guess is that when you were a kid you never saw your grandparent's eyes shift. Green eyes on a werewolf signify that the wolf is an elder or gamma. They are typically as strong as betas but not as fast due to their age. Since my dad is older than anyone else in the pack, the supernatural world defined him as an elder. Also once you get over your shock you will more than likely smell the magic now active in him." Stiles said proudly and Will smiled at his son and let his eyes change back to their original color. The two Stilinski men led their gob smacked alpha into the living room where the betas were engaged in a puppy pile on the floor. The three men joined them and the pack spent the rest of the night letting the pack bonds settle while watching the original Star Wars Trilogy.

 **Next Day: Friday**

It was an interesting start to the day at the Stilinski home. Isaac, Erika, Boyd, and Derek were treated to a traditional Stiles cooked breakfast of French toast an omelets. All four wolves were adamant that they will have to beg Stiles to cook for them more often. Will was happy that now that he was a wolf his son was going to be less restrictive with his diet. He still got a salad packed for his lunch but he was given the promise of a steak for dinner soon. The teens went to school and the adults went to work, the sheriff to the station and Derek to a small café where he spends most of his day designing personalized furniture and construction projects (Derek has his own company that does mostly online orders).

At school, the day was proceeding in a pretty normal fashion with a few exceptions. Scott had pretty much ignored Stiles' existence in favor of Allison, but Stiles did not mind he was having a good day especially when he was watching what he had dubbed "The Puppy Chronicle" of Isaac and Danny. The hacker seemed to be both interested and a little unnerved with the adorable blond teen. Danny was not rejecting Isaac but he seemed a little uncomfortable with how contact craving that Isaac displayed. Stiles and the other betas were just enjoying the show and it would have been a great day if chemistry class had not happened. Stiles was running late after a tense conversation with Scott about why he was hanging around with the Hale pack and Mr. Harris just had to dig at Stiles.

"Stilinski, I see that you took you sweet time. Since you can't be on time for class maybe you will be on time for detention." Mr. Harris said scathingly as Stiles walked into the room just as the bell rang. Had Mr. Harris said this to Stiles before his supernatural puberty, Stiles would have just played the good boy and just agreed to the detention; however, his Kitsune and Fae instincts were now weighing in on his thoughts and Stiles was not in any way shape or form happy. Stiles got up close and into Harris's personal space and spoke so quietly that only the supernatural students in class could hear him (Isaac, Scott, and Erika).

"Really, I got here just as the bell rang and was therefore not late. You know that it is against the school code for you to be treating me like this. If you are trying to get revenge for my dad doing his job and pulling you in for questioning then you are being a right bitch who is just waiting to be slapped with a harassment suit. Although that is not really a surprise considering you taught a sociopathic murderer how to make Molotov cocktails that killed an innocent family with children. I wonder how the California State Board of Education would take that information. I bet that the moment that they got wind of that little fact you would find yourself without a job real quick. So back off me or I let that tidbit of information lose to every single state board of education in the US." Stiles snarled in the teachers face, which went extremely pale as he fearfully nodded. Stiles stalked over to his desk that he happened to be sharing with Danny and Isaac and sat down. Isaac leaned over and nuzzled Stiles' neck while Danny looked at him confused.

"What did you just do to Mr. Harris?" Danny asked. Both Isaac and Stiles just smirked at Danny.

"Well Danny boy, I was tired of being Harris's verbal target, so I told him that unless he starts behaving properly I will let some information that I have on him out to every state in the US boards of education." Stiles said with a vicious smile, which unnerved Danny. He had never thought that Stiles could be so manipulative but a couple months ago when he himself had been on the other side of Stiles manipulation, Danny was never going to underestimate the other again.

"So Danny are you joining us after school today? I promised the others that I would be bringing some of my mother's famous Shepard's pie and brownies." Stiles asked with a kinder and more relaxed tone. Danny had been considering the invitation since Isaac asked him earlier in the day, but now with the combined offer of delicious food (Danny had eaten Stiles' home cooking before) and Isaac's illegally adorable puppy eyes Danny could not resist.

"Yes I will be joining you guys. Just please stop with the cute puppy eyes and food bribery. I give up." Danny moaned shaking his head at the accomplished smiles on the faces of his two lab partners.

After that, the rest of the school day proceeded without much else happening. Heather seemed as confused as Danny about being surrounded by the pack but seemed content on waiting for answers after school. When school let out all of the betas along with Danny and Heather piled into Stiles' jeep and Stiles drove the group over to his place after stopping at the grocery store for dinner supplies and potion ingredients. While Stiles cooked and prepared the potion, the betas kept the other teens occupied.

 **Dinner Time:**

Derek and Will pulled into the drive way of the Stilinski at the same time, both men looking a little worn out. They looked at each other with questioning gazes. Will never being one to beat around the bush broke the silence.

"Why do you look like you have been run through the ringer Derek?" The sheriff asked. Derek attempted to stand up a little straighter but he gave up after a moments worth of trying.

"I was dealing with demanding clients on top of pack bonds being all over the place today. Your control is unshakable, but seeing that you raised Stiles and your profession that is not surprising. The betas emotions were all over today and I felt all of them while I was searching out for the bonds that belong to Jackson and Lydia since betas mentioned that both of them are still alive. I think I found faint traces of their bonds but something is masking them. It took a lot out of me. Why are you so tired?" Derek inquired.

"I was busy with cases all day along with going through which of the deputies and emergency responders staff that we could trust. I also had to complete the physical fitness exam for the department today and it was difficult not to show off." Will explained as the two men walked to the door. When they entered the house, they were welcomed by the smell of Shepard's pie being pulled from the oven. They walked into the kitchen to see the most interesting sight of the day. All of the teens minus Stiles were staring wide eyed at the food being pulled out of the oven like it was some divine revelation. Danny and Heather were surrounded by the betas, Isaac cuddled into Danny's side and Heather wedged between Erika and Boyd. The two human teens were drinking some strange green herbal looking substance. Derek looked at Will for an explanation, but the sheriff just shook his head motioning for them to join the teens.

"Well now that we are all here we can eat and then talk. Boyd, Isaac get the silverware and Erika grab drinks." Stiles ordered and the betas moved quickly to obey. The crew sat down for a delicious meal filled with very little conversation. When the food was gone Derek felt it was time to broach the subject.

"Danny Heather, I am not sure how much you have been told and I am sure that you have a lot of questions. Do want me to start with anything in particular?" Derek asked. The two teens looked at each other and then at Derek and the pack.

"Stiles Isaac and Erika filled us in on pretty much everything that is going on around town and how we are involved. Heather is a known friend of Erika's and I am best friends with Lydia and Jackson who are somehow mixed up in this. What I want to know is how can we help and protect ourselves? Also an explanation as to why Isaac is so attached to me would be nice. It is not that I don't like it, it is just a little unsettling since a few weeks ago Isaac rarely let anyone touch him." Danny said to which Heater nodded in agreement. She wanted answers but knew that even though Erika had changed she would never hurt her.

"Did they explain about the fact the supernatural exists and that Isaac Erika Boyd I and the sheriff are werewolves?" Derek inquired and seeing the teens nod in confirmation he continued. "There are a great many ways that the two of you can help us as you both have connections to the community and your own talents. Danny is the best hacker in town and Heather has been the top volunteer at the school for years making her a part of the community. I and the rest of the pack want you two to join us because of your skills and to also protect you since you two could easily become targets because of your talents. Heather we are also looking to recruit your parents to help the pack so having you part of the pack would make connecting to them easier. As for protecting you, I and the rest of the pack think that offering you the chance to become werewolves would be able to protect you. Does that help?"

"It does and I appreciate the honesty. I know that I would not mind being a werewolf and it would allow me to connect with Erika now that she is cured of her epilepsy. Although you didn't answer Danny's question about Isaac though, and I will admit to being curious about that." Heather said with a relaxed smile on her face. Derek seemed a little uncomfortable in broaching the subject, while both of the Stilinski men were not bothering to hide the slightly evil smiles on their faces. Isaac smiled and unapologetically snuggled more into Danny making the Hawaiian teen blush.

"What Derek in his glorious alphadom is struggling to explain is that Isaac and Danny are mates. Werewolves in a similar fashion to normal wolves are monogamous creatures and mate with their true mate based on instinct. Danny if you take the bite and become a werewolf you will instantly feel the connection to Isaac. A good example of mates is Erika and Boyd here." Stiles explained with an evil grin on his face as Heather blushed along with Danny and Derek. There was silence for a few minutes before both teen told Derek that they wanted the bite and were willing to take it now. Will offered to call Danny and Heather's parents and let them know that the teens were staying over for the night. While that was being done, Erika and Boyd called their own families before going to set up the living room for another pack sleep over. Danny and Isaac cleared and did the dishes while Derek pulled Stiles out into the hallway and pressed him up against the wall.

"Stile while I appreciate you explaining the subject of mates to them. Next time do not undermine me do you understand?" Derek growled out in frustration. Stiles smiled gently and reached up and rubbed the side of Derek's face with his hand. It was slightly out of place considering their previous interactions but Stiles felt that it would help.

"I know Derek. I won't do that again. We needed to move things along a little faster so I decided to move them along. Relax now I think that you have two new betas that are ready for the bite. I already had them drink the potion and when you are ready I will cast the spell. Shall we go?" Stiles said. Derek backed up and let Stiles off the wall. They walked to the living room where the rest had gathered. Danny and Heather had removed their shirts and were standing in the middle of the room waiting for them and the rest of the pack sitting around them. Derek nodded to Stiles to begin the spell and moments later the three of them were glowing gold. Derek started with Heather and as gently as he could bit her right above her right hip. After he was satisfied with her bite, Derek Danny over his left hip which made the teen gasp a little. When he was satisfied with the bite, Derek took a step back and the glow faded from all three of them. Danny and Heather both opened their eyes at the same time sporting gold eyes. Erika didn't wait and pulled Heather down into a hug and scent. Danny meanwhile sniffed the air and the next moment was smothering Isaac in a very enthusiastic hug and the blond seemed to relish the contact. Stile just smiled before turning on the movie that the teens had chosen to watch before going to the kitchen and bringing in the brownies. The pack settled into another quiet domestic night unaware that evil was plotting chaos across town.


End file.
